


For Tonight We Might Die

by Ellienerd14



Series: The Strangest Set Of Friends [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Also carry on references, M/M, Matteusz is a sweetheart, Other, Ram is just there to be funny, Still love the friendship, it's a great book, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: "About that," April begins, tucking hair behind her ear, "we need to tell Tan and Ram that Charlie's an alien. And about the Shadow Kin.""Because you were right about Charlie being weird. Or to protect them?" Matteusz asked.April smiled like it didn't matter. "Can't it be both?""You're devious."~~~The Bunghole Defence squad catch up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, a very creative title.

April was holding her hand over her heart. She looked lost in her own mind. Ram said she always looked like that. But Matteusz had a feeling it had something to do with the events of last night.

"How does it feel?" He asked her.

April looked up. "Weird. But I'm adjusting. I just hope I won't have to do much running."

"Because it's not like there's aliens around." Matteusz replies. "Although not all of them are bad." He thinks back to Charlie's smile and their date later. Charlie wasn't bad. He was precious.

"About that," April begins, tucking hair behind her ear, "we need to tell Tan and Ram that Charlie's an alien. And about the Shadow Kin."

"Because you were right about Charlie being weird. Or to protect them?" Matteusz asked.

April smiled like it didn't matter. "Can't it be both?"

"You're devious."

Her smirk shifted into a smile. "Yeah, I am. Very devious."

"You think the shadows will attack us again?" Matteusz asked, glancing at the floor. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Not even a scorch mark from Quill's gun. (The school must have a good caretaker.) "Charlie said they might."

"I think so." April held her hand up to her chest again. "He must want his heart back. My heart." She winced and moved her hand away.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Matteusz asked again. He couldn't help be a little worried. April was sharing her heart of gold with an alien that had committed genocide.

"It feels like something's missing," she replied. "It doesn't hurt anymore. But I thought that I was dying yesterday."

"Maybe there's a way. Charlie said someone saved him and Quill. Maybe they can help you."

April gave him a look that was hard to interpret, "you're talking about Charlie a lot."

"We did find out he's a prince yesterday." Matteusz replied, "that is very strange."

"You still like him?" April asked, partly surprised. "He's an alien. And a prince."

"Who's a prince?" Tanya asked, interjecting their conversation. Ram trailed behind her, holding a torch and a textbook. Matteusz tried not to judge his friend too harshly.

"Tan, you're alright!" April hugged her. Tanya exchanged confused looks with Ram before hugging back.

"Of course," she said. Tanya glanced at Ram again, uncertainly. "Did you tell her about the shadow?"

This time April glanced at Matteusz. "Did you see something?"

"Why? Did you?"

"Maybe we should go to the sixth form," Matteusz suggested. "We clearly need to catch up. And I don't know about you but we had a weird night."

* * *

 

"So, Tan got attacked by a shadow and no one thought to text me?" April crossed her arms. She uncrossed them a second later to place a hand on Tanya's shoulder. "You're okay now, right?"

"Yeah, it vanished before it could do any real damage."

"I'm more interested in what happened to you guys." Ram crossed his arms like he meant business. Or like he was trying to be tough.

"More than the health and wellbeing of your best friend?" Tanya huffed. "Who raised you?"

"You know what I mean. Aren't you curious about what happened?" He asked.

"We were decorating." April took a brief break to glare at the pair for not helping. "And a shadow grabbed my hand. I couldn't move or anything."

"It didn't try and kill you with a sword?"

"Not yet," April replied. "I finally broke free-"

"I helped." Matteusz added.

"Miss Quill came running in. She started yelling about being 'war itself'."

"We've all been in her class," Ram interrupted. "I believe it."

"Ram!"

"Sorry."

"She told us to run. So we ran. And then Quill gave me a gun."

"So she's an alien too? Great." Ram sighed. "Anyone else?"

"We'll get to that," April said. "I shot the Shadow Kin but it didn't die. It just lost its heart."

"That didn't kill it?" Tanya asked. "We're all doomed."

"The Shadow King now shares my heart." Her voice gave away the panic April was trying to hide. "I guess it's better than dying."

"I thought you had died," Matteusz admitted. It had been a moment of panic for him yesterday. "Charlie saved you."

"Charlie's an alien then?" Ram sighed. "This means you were right." April smiled at him.

"Not the biggest concern right now." Tanya frowned and wrapped her arms around herself. "So aliens are at our school and we're going to be attacked at prom."

"Possibly."

"Great. Anything else?" Tanya asked sarcastically.

"Charlie's a prince." April added.

"No wonder he's so weird," Ram said.

"I like that he's weird." Matteusz felt the need to defend his date (boyfriend if he was lucky).

"I saw you two together earlier." Tanya's eyes gleamed. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"You got attacked by a shadow yesterday and you want to talk about whether I like Charlie?"

Tanya laughed. "We know you like him. I want to know if you asked him out."

"We're going to prom together."

Ram frowned. "You're dating an alien?"

"Nobody's perfect," Matteusz replied. "And we aren't dating yet."

"The point is," April cut in, "be careful tonight. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"For tonight we might die!" Matteusz added, thinking back to Quill's poster.

**Author's Note:**

> Matteusz is an angel. Sorry I don't make the rules. 
> 
> It's been ages since I updated this series. Sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
